A Summer Dream
by Darth Maximus
Summary: In the summer between Harry’s fifth and sixth years, Harry meets Hermione, a girl he knew as a friend. A girl now grown into a pretty young woman. A dare fluff, oneshot and canon.


_**A Summer Dream**_

**Disclaimer:** I own no Harry Potter.

**A/N: **A dare fluff. Hope you like it :)

**Summary: **In the summer between Harry's fifth and sixth years, Harry meets Hermione, a girl he knew as a friend. A girl now grown into a pretty young woman. A dare fluff, oneshot and canon.

Enough of my ramblings. Sit back and enjoy, hopefully  
Darth Maximus

"Get back to your room, boy! I've just about had enough of your freakishness!" Vernon had purpled in rage. Harry gazed past him blankly and then stumbled listlessly up the stairs. Harry dragged his feet as he padded along the corridor, and then slammed the door of his room as he went in. Hedwig, his snowy white owl hooted in annoyance and ruffled her wings.

"Sorry, girl," Harry muttered as he flopped backwards onto the bed. His mind was completely focused on the death of Sirius and the prophecy. The prophecy.

_  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

It seemed his life now revolved around the prophecy that Dumbledore had dropped on his head just after he had witnessed the death of Sirius. In a daze, he pocketed his wand and downstairs.

"What do you think you're doing, boy?" Vernon growled as he trudged past him. Harry gave no reply until he was at the door.

"I'll be out until dinner," he mumbled, then closed the door.

**SDSDSDSD**

Hermione stared outside the window and watched buildings go by. Her mother, Jane had persuaded her to come on a visit to her mother, who was ill and in bed and Hermione, not wanting to seem ungrateful had agreed to come. Now she felt that it had been a bad idea to come after all. That was why she felt more than a little shocked when the car stopped suddenly. She was thrown forwards in her seat and her seatbelt choked her until she adjusted it with a shaky breath.

"What's the matter?" she croaked. There was no answer as her parents opened the doors and went out of the car. Squinting in the glare of the sun through the window, she clambered out and gasped in shock at the sight before her. Harry stood barely in front of the car, his hands held out in front of him in a protective gesture. The sun stood behind him, illuminating the sides of his body and hair and he looked almost handsome to her apart from the fixed stare he had on the car in front of him. Hermione slowly walked to him and touched his arm. He gave no sign of recognition at first, then when Hermione straightened his arms and brought them back to his side, his eyes flickered. Hermione stared at the swirling green depths of his eyes, glinting slightly in the sun. She started as she found strong arms encircling her.

"I've missed you so much," Harry whispered to her. She hugged him back just as tightly and whispered, "You too."

Harry suddenly stiffened and his eyes glazed over and he whispered over and over again,

"Sirius."

Hermione glanced back to her mother and father.

"It would seem this is one of your friends," her father said. "I'll take you home and your mother will take a cab to your grandmother." Hermione felt unshed tears glisten in her eyes, and not just at the understanding her father had. Sudden hate welled up inside her for Dumbledore, him and his blasted prophecy. She kept her arms around him the whole way home.

**SDSDSDSD**

Harry sat stiffly on the bed, not moving, seeming almost serene, except for the clouded worry written clearly over his emerald eyes. Hermione kneeled next to him, trying to comfort him to no avail.

"Harry? Can you hear me? Let me in, Harry, I'm not going to hurt you," Hermione cried out for the last time. Still Harry made no movement, no sign of recognition. Finally, Hermione had enough. She contradicted her previous words by rearing back and delivering a short, sharp slap to Harry's right cheek. Harry cried out, bringing his hands to the rapidly reddening cheek.

"What did you do that for?" he whispered furiously at Hermione. Hermione flared up at once.

"What I did, was for you. You were so stuck in your mind about Sirius, that you are going to starve and die if you keep it up any longer," she snapped back.

"Don't talk about Sirius!" he came short of yelling at her. "Don't you dare!"

"You have to stop mourning after him," Hermione spoke gently. "He wouldn't want you to keep grieving after him." There was a visible reaction in Harry. His shoulders slowly relaxed, and Harry broke down in front of her.

"I miss him so much," he cried softly into Hermione's arms. Hermione soothed him gently and cradled his head. Harry looked up into her eyes, and slowly the pair leaned in. Suddenly, the world didn't matter to Harry anymore. He could hold this embrace forever. Air became an issue and slowly, reluctantly the two let up.

"My first kiss," Harry smiled into Hermione's eyes, watched her smile back and relaxed.

**SDSDSDSD**

Hermione woke to a curious sensation in a place located behind her lungs. She realised that it was genuine happiness for herself and Harry, what they were now. She got out of bed and got dressed, then fairly skipped all the way to breakfast.

At the table Hermione's mother and father sat watching her carefully. They knew Hermione had been with Harry nearly the whole afternoon. Hermione's father in particular watched with his eyebrows raised as Harry smiled radiantly at Hermione and her smile back just as brightly. Where his eyes had been clouded over the day before, there was no trace. Instead, glowing emerald eyes stared at Hermione. Harry drank in the sight of Hermione and smiled again. Harry finished the last crumbs of his breakfast and stood up.

"Thank you so much for hospitality, Mr and Mrs Granger, but I really have to get going," Harry said and made as if to leave. John Granger stood up, and gestured to Harry.

"If I could have a word with you in private..?" he asked. Harry nodded slowly and followed John into the living room.

When the door of the room was closed, John turned to Harry.

"Now, Mr Potter, I want to know what exactly you are intending to do with my daughter," he said seriously. Harry, taken aback at John's perceptiveness replied immediately.

"Mr Granger, I love Hermione very much," he said sincerely. "And I want to know if there is a chance of a Hermione Granger being the girlfriend of a Harry Potter."

John smiled when he heard Harry's sincere tone and words.

"Treat her well, or you'll have me to answer to. Keep her out of trouble," were his words. Then the two of them exited the room.

When Harry appeared back in the kitchen looking unharmed, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Harry smiled brightly at her, thanked Mr and Mrs Granger again, and ambled to the door. Hermione rushed to him as he was opening the door and Harry caught a view of Jane Granger giving them a knowing look before arms engulfed him in an enormous hug. After a while, Hermione reluctantly let go of Harry, and kissed him on his cheek. Harry caught a whiff of perfume as she drew back. Then he stepped out of the door.

**SDSDSDSD**

As soon as Harry opened the door he heard a snarl.

"Where on earth have you been, boy?" Vernon growled as he stepped into the living room. "Your aunt and I were just thinking of contacting that...that _M word _person. Dumbleydo or whatever it is." Harry just laughed at him and started up the stairs. He made it no further than the third step when Vernon brought an iron poker down on the top of his head with a solid crack. Mentally, he screamed_ help! _Before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed.

**SDSDSDSD**

Hermione jumped, startled as a sudden chill spread through her body. She thought she heard someone scream, faintly. Suddenly she felt a sense of foreboding spreading throughout her body. Taking the stairs two at a time, she bounded through the kitchen and to the door, calling back as she sped through the door.

"Mum, Dad! I'm going to see Harry. I'll be back in the afternoon!"

Jumping out of the cab, Hermione made her way up to the entrance of Number Four, Privet Drive, in Surrey. Pausing at the door, she heard from inside the house a faint hammering. Rage bubbled inside her and snatching her wand out of her pocket she blasted the door open.

"_Reducto!_"

She stormed into the house to see Vernon hammering boards to the cupboard under the stairs' door. He looked up in surprise to see a stunner hit him squarely in his chest. He landed a few feet away.

"_Reducto!_" she blasted the door open, only to see an unconscious Harry lying on the small bed inside. She inspected his head, and made a whispered word.

"_Episkey,_" she whispered. Slowly the wound on his head closed over. She _enervated_ Harry and watched as he slowly blinked his eyes open.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"Shh," she whispered to him. "You took a pretty hard hit to the head. I've healed it but you'll have to take it easy, ok?" Harry grinned cheekily at her.

"I'll do anything for you," he replied. Together, the two stood up and walked out of the house. Hermione noticed Petunia and Dudley looking fearfully at her, and then at Vernon. Smiling, they exited the house and called a cab.

**SDSDSDSD**

The two hopped out of the car and strolled to the house. Hermione put her hand on the door handle.

"Come on in," she laughed, and opened the door. Harry smiled back at her and they entered the house.

_Fin._

_**A/N: **_My first try at fluff. Please review! Thanks you so much :D


End file.
